This disclosure relates to an airfoil platform for a gas turbine engine, and more particularly, the disclosure relates to a platform edge geometry.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
A typical turbine section includes at least one array of stator vanes. Each stator vane includes spaced apart inner and outer platforms joined to one another by an airfoil. The inner platform includes spaced apart circumferentially adjacent lateral surfaces. Lateral surfaces of adjacent stator vanes are in close proximity to one another. A small gap is provided between the adjacent lateral surfaces, and a feather seal is provided between the adjacent lateral surfaces to seal the inner flow path provided by the inner platform.
The adjacent lateral surfaces are parallel to one another and extend in a radial direction with respect to a rotational axis of the compressor and turbine sections. The lateral surfaces and forward and aft surfaces provide a sharp, generally right-angled corner with respect to an inner flow path surface provided by the inner platform.